Believe
by batistas number 1 Gurl
Summary: Spinelli doesn't belive in the magic of Christmas...Can Maxie change his mind somehow


**Characters are OOC. Maxie and Spinelli are taking care of Cameron, for the holidays.**

**Believe**

_Children sleeping, snow is softly falling  
Dreams are calling like bells in the distance  
we were dreamers not so long ago_

Spinelli was relaxing in his recliner watching a hockey game as snow fell gracefully outside. It had been snowing steadily for the past few days, covering all of Port Charles in a beautiful blanket of crystal white. It glittered in the dying light, casting a heavenly glow just outside the window. Spinelli, however, was oblivious to the beauty around him. All that existed was him and the hockey game.

But, as fate would have it, Maxie came home. Well, not everything could be perfect.

Cameron, who was carrying a bag just as big as her, followed in Maxie. Maxie quickly relieved her of the bag and began to help her with her coat, gloves, scarf, and hat. As soon as she was free, Cameron bounded over to Spinelli and fell into his lap. Spinelli laughed and sat up, putting the hockey game on mute.

"Guess what, Spinelli!"

Spinelli laughed again. "What, Cameron?"

"Maxie took me to the mall for Christmas shopping. She bought me this cool necklace that lights up and a Christmas sweater _and_ a pretzel. I even got my picture taken with Santa! And she helped me pick presents out for everyone. You'll never guess what I got you!" Cameron smiled up at her, ecstasy written all over her face.

Spinelli grinned. "What did you get me, Cameron?"

Maxie quickly stepped in, as Cameron was about to open her mouth. "Nuh-uh. I don't think so, Spinelli." She picked Cameron up out of Spinelli's lap and set her back down on the floor. She handed her the big bag and steered her towards the stairs. "Go take that stuff upstairs, Cameron, and hide it in a good spot! And don't tell Spinelli what you got him!"

Cameron laughed and headed upstairs, the bag dragging behind her.

Maxie turned on Spinelli, shaking her head. "I can't believe that you would do that to your sister!" She headed over to the desk in the dining room and began to look for paper. "I mean, she spent a lot of time and effort trying to think of the perfect gift for you. Then, you want to go and ruin it by manipulating her into telling you what it is! That's just wrong, Spinelli. It completely ruins the magic of Christmas morning." She set a stack of colored paper, pens, pencils, and crayons on the table before turning back to Spinelli. "It'll do you some good to wait. Besides, there's only three days until Christmas."

Spinelli just shook his head. "Yeah, the magic of Christmas. Whatever, Maxie." He turned the hockey game back on and pretended as though she was not there. Nothing new there. Maxie let out a huff and headed into the kitchen.

Spinelli was laughing to himself. What magic of Christmas? Believing in Santa Claus? That ship sailed long ago. Why pretend that something was there when it was not? It was pointless. It only led to disappointment. Who wanted to go on believing something only to find out that it had all been a hoax? For once, Spinelli was in favor of the truth.

Maxie came back in carrying Christmas-wrapped Hershey's kisses and candy canes. She laid them down on the table as well. Spinelli heard the unwrapping of foil and quickly turned around. He was met with the sight of Maxie popping a kiss in her mouth and a bright smile overtaking her face. She looked like a child. For a girl who prided herself in being so mature, she certainly let childhood wonders take her easily.

"What?" she asked, her grin becoming a grimace as she noticed Spinelli staring at her.

He simply shrugged and turned back the television as Cameron jumped the last three steps to downstairs. She walked over to Maxie and took a seat at the table, promptly grabbing one of the candy canes and shoving it into her mouth. She pulled a piece of red construction paper to her and a green crayon. She was about to start when she looked over at Spinelli.

"Want to write one too, Spinelli?" She looked at the back of his chair expectantly.

"Write what?" he asked, not even bothering to turn around.

"A letter to Santa!"

Spinelli did all that he could not to let out a laugh. Right, the big guy. "I think that I'll pass. Thanks, though Cameron."

Cameron frowned and turned to Maxie. "How will Santa know what Spinelli wants if he doesn't write him a letter?"

Maxie laughed, opening up another kiss. "Well, that's assuming that Spinelli isn't already on the _Naughty_ list. He may just be getting coal this year." Cameron laughed too and began to write her letter. "What color do you think I should use, Cameron?" Maxie held up a piece of white and green paper.

Cameron bit her lip and debated it in her head. "Um…the green! Use the red crayon!" She handed over the red crayon to Maxie and proceeded with her letter.

Maxie nodded and began to write her own letter.

Spinelli, since the game had just ended, got up and joined the two at the table. He sat down next to Maxie and looked down at her paper. He could not believe it! She was _actually_ writing a letter to Santa. Was she not a little old for that? He let out a small chuckle as he reached for a candy cane. He looked over at Cameron, who was fairly absorbed in her letter. She was currently drawing a picture at the bottom of the paper in purple crayon. She then hastily signed her name with a yellow crayon.

"Done!" she said, handing it to Maxie to look at.

Maxie smiled and set it off to the side. "I'll let your dad and Lulu take a look at it before we send it off tomorrow."

Cameron looked a fearful. "Will Santa get it in time?"

Maxie nodded reassuringly. "Of course. Santa has super-fast express mail. Besides, I'm sure he got your first one already."

Cameron nodded and jumped up. She headed up stairs and once she was finally out of earshot, Spinelli broke out into laughter.

"You're writing a letter to Santa?" he asked, grabbing it from her. "Please don't tell me that you don't know the truth by now?"

Maxie grabbed it back off of him. "Shut up, Spinelli! Cameron could hear you," she hissed before writing a little note at the bottom of her note. She started to fold it up.

"Oh, what was that?" Spinelli asked as he continued to laugh. "A wish for world peace, perhaps?"

Maxie shook her head as she placed it in the envelope. "No. A wish for you."

"A wish for me?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, that you'll end up finding something to believe in." Maxie addressed the letter to the North Pole and wrote up another one for Cameron's letter.

"You know that the post office just throws those away?"

"Of course, Spinelli." Maxie shook her head and looked him in the eyes. "But that's not the point."

"Oh, really?" Spinelli said, challenging her. "Then, pray tell, what is?"

"The point, Spinelli, is to simply believe."

"Believe in what?" Spinelli asked, laughter threaded through his voice. "Santa Claus? The Tooth fairy? Come on, Maxie. The concepts are ridiculous."

Maxie shrugged. "That may be. However, it's not Cameron or the thousands of children that believe in something that can't possibly be possible that I feel sorry for. It's you that I feel sorry for. You don't believe in that magic."

Spinelli laughed bitterly, getting annoyed. "There it is again with the 'magic'! What magic?"

Maxie smiled at him as she picked up all the art supplies that she and Cameron had used. "The magic that says that anything can happen. The magic of childhood. The magic that helps you to believe that anything is possible even if all logic defies it. It's purely about believing."

"I believe in Christmas, Case," Spinelli said, looking serious.

"Really?"

"Yeah." The trademark Spinelli smirk formed on his handsome face. "I believe in presents and Christmas dinner."

"There was a time that you believed, Spinelli. I can just imagine you lying awake in your bed, praying that you'd hear Santa downstairs lying your presents under the tree. I can see you putting out homemade cookies and a glass of milk. I can see you standing outside on Christmas morning looking for signs that he had been there. Where did that go? Just because you know the truth doesn't mean that you can't believe." Maxie's eyes were glowing as she looked up at him, waiting for him to respond.

"Everyone has to grow up, Maxie."

"Maybe," she said, nodding in agreement. "But that doesn't mean that we have to lose all of our childhood." With that she walked away, leaving Spinelli to his thoughts.

He watched her retreat, doubt plastered in his thoughts. She was crazy. Purely insane. "Magic my butt."

_But one by one we all had to grow up_

_When it seems that magic's slipped away_

_We find it all again on Christmas day _

Spinelli smoothed the snow down on Cameron's snowman's head as she searched the yard for rocks for his mouth. Snow was still falling gently, letting some of the light from the noon sun shine, albeit dimly, from behind the snow clouds. As he watched Cameron prance around the yard, he tightened his scarf around his neck. He placed his hands in his pockets as he racked his brain for a gift idea for Maxie.

He could be a jerk and not get her anything. He was a jerk, but not an insensitive jerk. So that option was ruled out. He could randomly pick something up at the market that had little or no value but somehow he saw that plan backfiring as well. He could use the gift he had intended on giving Jenny before they broke up. They were these silver dangly earrings with different colored gems on them. However, as easy as that would be, they certainly did not scream 'Maxie' and he felt that somehow giving her those would be wrong. It looked like he would have to go to the mall on Christmas Eve with all the other idiots that had procrastinated on gift buying. Perfect.

Just then, the girl in question came outside. She was bundled up in a black pea coat with a pink hat and matching scarf and gloves. She carried a Santa hat, carrot, and a small box of raisins left over from Halloween (what kind of treat was that anyway?) in her hands. Cameron looked up the moment she heard the front door close. Upon seeing Maxie's gifts, she ran over to her and took them from her.

"Thanks, Maxie!" She moved over to her snowman and began putting the raisins for the mouth in place.

"Spinelli?"

He turned around to look at her questioningly. He could tell immediately that she wanted something. She had that look in her eyes.

"What do you want now?"

"Play nicely, Spinelli," she said, a little laughter escaping her mouth. "I need a favor."

"Obviously." He looked at her, eyebrow raised as though encouraging her to continue.

"I need a ride to mall."

"Still not done with your Christmas shopping?" Spinelli asked, teasing her. "Not like you to drag your feet."

Maxie rolled her eyes at him. "Well, I didn't get to do much shopping for my gifts yesterday. I still need one for Robin, Cameron, and you."

Spinelli's ear perked up. "You-you didn't get me a gift yet?"

Maxie laughed. "Well, I couldn't very well buy it while Cameron was there. She surely would have blabbed. Besides, I didn't quite see anything that screamed 'World's Enormous Gift'."

Spinelli let out a bitter laugh. "Very funny. You're lucky I was headed there myself otherwise I wouldn't bother after that comment." Maxie rolled her eyes again. "Just let me grab my keys and wallet." He headed back into the house and grabbed the items in question off of the table next to the door.

He headed back out the house and was met by quite a sight. Maxie was dancing with Cameron around her snowman. The snow was falling a little heavier now. Maxie danced through the falling snowflakes with such a grace that put them all to shame. Her legs led her around in an intricate path and her heels kicked up at odd angles. Her arms were elegantly twisting above her head. The snow had settled in her curly, dark brown hair and on the top of her hat. She was a vision and Spinelli could not make himself look away. He was entranced. He could not explain it. This was his _step_sister, the super keener who was still writing letters to Santa Claus at the age of seventeen. He could not believe this was happening. But what _was_ happening?

_Believe in what your heart is saying_

_Hear the melody that's playing _

Maxie practically dragged Spinelli through a department store to look for Cameron's present. She wanted something purple. Cameron's whole wardrobe was practically purple. She had to be growing tired of it. But Maxie would not be satisfied with any other color. Once she (finally) found an "adorable" purple sweater and paid for it, they were (finally) headed out into the mall. At least they were until Maxie stopped at a jewelry case. Of course.

"Oh. It's beautiful," Maxie awed, looking down at some white gold bracelets on display. Spinelli casually looked over her shoulder. She was eyeing up bracelets with elegant carvings on them. In the middle were words such as 'Live', 'Laugh', 'Love', 'Happiness', 'Joy', and (good God) 'Believe'. The word was haunting him!

"Well," Maxie said, tearing her eyes away from them. She looked up at Spinelli with a smile on her face. "I have some shopping to do. I'll just give you a call when I'm done, shall I?" She did not wait for a response and was out the door before he could register what she had just said.

Now he was on his own and had to decide what to get her. He had no idea. He was clueless. The girl had practically everything that she wanted. How was he supposed to know what she would want or even like? This was useless. He should have just kept her around and asked her to pick out something for herself. It certainly would have saved him some agony. But she would probably tell him to figure it out himself anyway as she spouted off about the magic of Christmas or whatever she was on about nowadays.

"Would you like to take a look a one of these bracelets?" A sickly sweet voice asked behind him. He turned around to see a heavily made-up sales woman gazing down at him from behind thick glasses and two pounds of mascara and eye shadow apiece. "I see that your girlfriend was rather taken with them."

Spinelli let out a choking noise. He just looked up at her with wide eyes, trying to form a sentence. _Girlfriend?_ Was she _serious_? "I...uh…she's…," he broke off, just looking up at her.

"Oh, just take a look sweetheart," she coaxed, pulling them out from behind the display and setting the bracelets out in front of him. Spinelli looked down at the price. More than he wanted to spend. A _lot_ more than he wanted to spend, actually. Well, what alterative did he have? Besides, he was sure that she did not see the price. Either that or he could tell her it was some knock off.

But why did he feel the need to get her something…great? Why could he not just walk into some random store, pick her up some random thing, and hand it over? Why could it not be that simple? Things were never that simple with Maxie, that's why. He sighed, picking the _Believe_ bracelet up off the tray. Well, that was that.

He handed it back to the make up artist/saleswoman along with his credit card. He did not look as she rang it up and quickly signed his name. He thought that if he did he would feel some kind of buyer's remorse. However, he accidentally looked at the receipt and was oddly pleased with his purchase. He placed the little box in his pocket and headed out of the store, carefully dodging the perfume ladies who were eager for some last minute commission before the holiday.

He casually strolled around the mall, looking in shop windows, secretly hoping to find Maxie buying his present. While he was happy with what he got her, he did not want to feel stupid if he spent far too much on her. How embarrassing would that be. If worse came to worse, he could always slip her those gaudy earrings that he was going to give Jenny.

On his second lap around, he spotted her coming out of a sports store, slipping her purchase into a bigger bag from the department store that they had been to together. Spinelli smirked, wondering what she could have gotten him in there. There had been that state-of-the-line hockey stick he had been eyeing for quite some time and had been hinting on every chance he got. There also was a jersey from the Boilers that he had been hoping for.

Maxie spotted him and made her way over to him. She gave him a smile and held up the two bags in her hands. "I'm done. Ready to go?"

Spinelli nodded and followed her out to the car. He really hoped it was that jersey.

_There's no time to waste_

_There's so much to celebrate _

It was a Spinelli tradition to decorate the Christmas tree on Christmas Eve. It was something that, despite him, Spinelli always looked forward to. He would think back on earlier days when his mother was still around and his belief in Santa was stronger than ever. He could remember climbing up on a chair to put a hockey ornament at the top of the tree, moving the chair to another spot, and picking another ornament. He could remember Christmas carols playing softly in the background on the radio and his mother singing along while she and his father danced around the living room.

Times were different now. Not worse, just different.

Sickly pop versions of age-old carols played loudly as the Spinelli-McDonald clan bumped into each other, each trying to get at the tree. But no one could contend with Maxie. She was psycho. She over analyzed and tried to prefect everything. Christmas tree decorating was no different. If an ornament did not hang exactly right, she would rush over to fix before stepping back again to make sure that it was right.

Once all the ornaments were in place, it was time for the angel tree topper. It was a very big deal. Every year, someone else had the honor of placing the angel at the top of the tree. This year was Maxie's turn. She smiled brightly as Mac handed her the angel carefully for it was an antique that came from his grandmother. Maxie gracefully climbed up onto a chair and gently placed the angel on the tallest branch at the top. She adjusted her slightly before moving back to examine her.

For Spinelli, the world seemed to freeze for a moment. All that he could see was Maxie and the perfect conditions that surrounded her. Just outside the window, snow was falling still. The streetlight just outside their window was shinning brilliantly, causing the snow to glitter in the most amazing colors. The only light inside the house was the white light of the tree. The radio had switched to a calm and beautiful instrumental version of _Silent Night._ The lights cast an exquisite glow on Maxie's flawless skin. However, apart from the light, she seemed to be radiating her own glow. Maybe it was vibrancy of her smile. Maybe it was the "spirit of the season." Maybe he was just losing his mind. Or maybe, just maybe, it was something else all together. But he did not want to go there.

Suddenly, the world caught back up to him and he was shaken from his thoughts as Cameron pulled him down into his chair with her. She smiled up at him.

"Doesn't it look beautiful, Spinelli?" she asked, looking up at the tree in awe.

Spinelli nodded, his eyes on Maxie as she climbed off the chair and made her way over the couch. "Yeah, it really does."

Maxie looked over at Spinelli and smiled charmingly at him. There was a sparkle in her eye that simply drove him crazy. He smiled back awkwardly before quickly turning his gaze away.

Oh, he went there.

_Believe in what you feel inside_

_And give your dreams the wings to fly _

It was 11:45 pm. fifteen minutes until Christmas. Spinelli had just finished wrapping Maxie's present after much debate. He wanted to give it her, especially after tonight but something about it felt awkward. This was his stepsister and he was going to give her something that he thought was seriously romantic. It was the most romantic thing that he had given a girl by far. It had meaning, it cost a lot, and there was a corny note attached. Oh, he had gone soft.

He sighed and walked out of his room, intending on putting Maxie's present underneath the tree. He quietly walked down the stairs, not wanting anyone to wake up. He froze for the second time that night when he saw that a certain someone was sitting in front of the tree. He quickly slipped the box into his pocket before continuing down to her.

She looked radiant. She was sitting crossed legged on the floor wearing pink flannel pajama bottoms with reindeers on them and a matching pink tee shirt. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun. He could tell that she was not wearing any make up and he felt that it made her look that much better. She was clutching a cup of hot chocolate in her small hands with three marshmallows bobbing around like miniature icebergs. In front of her was a plate of cookies that he could have sworn Cameron put out for Santa after he was done reading her The Night Before Christmas.

He let out a small chuckle and sat down next to her. She looked up at him and shook her head, a small smile on her face. She quietly picked up a green sugar cookie and handed it to him as she selected a thumbprint with red icing. She took a bite from it and looked back to the Christmas tree.

"I can't believe we're eating Santa's cookies," he said as he took a bite from his own. He grabbed her hot chocolate from her quickly and took a generous sip before handing it back to her. "I think that this puts us on the _Naughty_ list for sure."

Maxie shook her head and finished her cookie and took her own sip from the hot chocolate. She sighed, leaning back against the couch with her eyes still on the tree.

"I was 10 years old when I learned that Santa wasn't real," she started suddenly. She didn't look at him to see if he was listening. She kept her eyes straightforward. "A few kids had been talking about it at school. It came as a shock. I went home and cried that day. It was like…reading a book that you get so absorbed in and then when it's over…you feel like something is missing, like you've lost something dear to you." She sighed, risking a glance at Spinelli. "That Christmas, my dad and I stayed up until midnight just sitting in front of the tree, drinking hot chocolate, and eating Santa's cookies. Then, at the stroke of midnight, he let me open a present. I think he wanted it to be a way to say that he was sorry. But I wasn't mad. I understand. It's about magic and believing that anything can happen. Anyway, this has become a kind of tradition for me, even when he left." She let a smile creep on her lips. She looked up at Spinelli and offered him her mug of chocolate.

He accepted it, eager for its warmth. But he knew that she was not just offering her chocolate. She was offering him a chance to tell his story. He gazed up at the lit tree, contemplating on how to tell the story. He was not sure if he wanted to tell it but he figured since she shared hers, he would have to share his.

"I was 7." Maxie quickly turned her head to look at him. He nodded. "Yeah, I know. It was an accident. I heard my mom and dad taking about it. I can't really even remember what they were saying. Something along the lines of a Santa suit and the whole plan. My parents weren't very subtle. I was angry. I didn't like that they could lie to me. I felt like I'd been duped. I held it against them for quite a while. But I got that hockey stick I wanted so…." He tapered off, laughing at the memory of that Christmas morning.

Maxie nodded. She took the hot chocolate back off of him and drank what was left. She placed the mug on the table next to her and turned back to the tree. "See, this is what Christmas is about, Spinelli."

Spinelli looked over at her. Her knees were pulled up to her chest with her arms around her legs. Her chin was resting on her knees and she looked thoughtful, waiting for him to respond. She looked adorable. There was no other word for it. Maxie was downright adorable.

He grabbed a blanket from off the couch and threw it over her shoulders before he spoke. "What? Drinking hot chocolate and eating cookies meant for Santa at five till midnight?"

Maxie let out a little laugh. She looked over at Spinelli with that playful smile on her lips as she wrapped the blanket tighter around her. "No. I mean…not fighting, sharing stories…being together." She looked away.

Spinelli nodded but could not help but push her buttons. "I thought it was about the magic and the believing?" He smirked at her as she turned to look at him in the eyes.

He had expected her to return to her playful smile but she was serious. "I saw you reading The Night Before Christmas to Cameron. That's that magic, Spinelli. You were helping her to believe."

"I just…want it to last longer than it did for me." He shrugged, turning back to the tree that already had piled underneath it.

Maxie smiled at him. "See. You do believe."

Just then the clock chimed midnight. Both stopped as it rang out its twelve chimes. When Spinelli turned back to Maxie, she was holding a long box in her hands with a smile on her face. It was wrapped perfectly in green paper with a red bow in the upper left corner. She slid it into his arms and bit her lip in anticipation. She was on the balls of her feet, excitement written all over her face.

"Well, go on! Open it!"

Spinelli laughed at her as he opened the package. It was rather light. It was not the hockey jersey. Damn. He set the wrapping aside and placed the box down on the ground. Too short to be a hockey stick. Double damn. He gave her a quick smile before pulling the lid off the box. Oh. Triple damn. Did he feel stupid or what?

A Maple Leafs foam finger. Awesome. Really. And after all that money he spent on her present. Yeah, she was getting those gaudy earrings. Cheap Maxie.

He smiled up at her, trying to hide that fact that he was disappointed. She still looked excited though. Now he really thought that she was psycho. It was a _foam finger._

"Well why don't you put it on?" she suggested, a sparkle in her eye growing with every second.

What was this girl on? Spinelli concealed an eye roll as he picked it up and put it on. As he slipped his hand in, he felt paper inside. He pulled it out and looked down at it in the dull light. No way. They were hockey tickets to a Leafs game! They were practically up against the glass! They must have cost her a fortune. Good Maxie.

"I can't…" he broke off, staring down at the tickets again. He could not believe it. He had wanted to go to a game all season. They were perfect.

"You like it?" she asked, worry plastered all over her perfectly adorable face.

He gaped at her for a moment before laughing. Then, suddenly, he pulled her into a one armed hug. "Of course. They're awesome!"

She smiled brightly as he pulled away to look at them once again. "I figured you could take Sam."

Spinelli laughed again, shaking his head. "Are you kidding? You're coming with me!"

Maxie shook her head, ready to protest but Spinelli was shoving a small box into her hands. She grinned and began to pull the paper off of it, disregarding the note that he had attached to the top. She gasped when she saw that it was a jewelry box and glanced up at him.

"Spinelli-," she started but he quickly cut her off.

"Just open it, Case."

She took a breath and popped the lip open. She gasped again, face to face with the bracelet she had coveted in the store only two days ago. It looked beautiful in the light of the tree and Spinelli could have sworn that there were tears in her eyes.

"I can't accept this, Spinelli. It must have cost a fortune." She slid the box back into his hands, looking uncomfortable.

Spinelli shook his head as he took the bracelet out and motioned for her to hold out her arm. "Of course you can. After all, these tickets are hard to come by."

Maxie looked down at the bracelet glittering on her wrist, _Believe_ staring back up at her. She smiled. "Well, if you insist."

"I do," he said, picking a small piece of paper off the floor. He handed it over to her. "You missed something."

She took the piece of paper from him and read the small phrase scribbled on it in Spinelli's scrawl. She sighed, looking up at him, tears definitely in her eyes this time. She was lucky that she was Maxie since he could handle tears with just anyone.

"Case…"

"I did?" she asked, looking somewhat uncertain. "What?"

"You and me."

Maxie flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she buried her face into his neck. A few tears escaped from her eyes as he possessively wrapped his own arms around her waist. She slowly looked up at him, her blue eyes shinning with happiness. He smiled down at her, bringing a hand up to stroke her cheek. Her eyes fluttered shut at his touch. He slowly moved closer to her, lips almost touching. She took a breath before closing the distance between them. The kiss was soft, sweet, and romantic. The bracelet shimmered on her wrist, the tickets lay on his chair, and the note feel to the ground as Maxie pulled Spinelli closer.

"_For giving me something to believe in._

_-Spinelli"_

They slowly pulled away but stayed wrapped in each other's arms. Maxie smiled at him. "Merry Christmas, Spinelli."

"Merry Christmas, Case." He pulled her in for another kiss.

Oh, he was good.


End file.
